


What remains

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Heeeey, first off I love your work, it's so good. Secondly, could I have something for Maki Ichinose (bleach) and like reuniting with his ex SO who still has feelings for him when the blunts invade? I just can't find much on him and I really like his character. If possible, would you be willing to use gender neutral pronouns?
Relationships: Ichinose Maki/reader
Kudos: 1





	What remains

“You don’t look too good,” you murmured to the man at your feet. This wasn’t how you had envisioned an eventual reunion, if you had hoped for one at all. “I had expected you to he dead sooner,” you continued, tone flat as you tried to conceal your emotions. You knew however that he could see it. The anger still lingering on, the hurt from his betrayal and abandonment, and the loneliness you had suffered since then. It was all written in your eyes, accompanied with that spark of hope that perhaps all would be well and everything could go back to how it was before.

Maki groaned, trying to let go of a chuckle and pretend that he felt better than he looked. The fight with Kenpachi had done a number on him, nearly death as he waited for the final blow to come.

“You probably want revenge, no?” he averted his eyes from you, a frown on his face. An expression of hurt, also and one of deep regret. “I deserve it. I was a fool. A fool for leaving you and thinking this path was justice,” he continued, voice strained as he accepted his fate. Soul Society would never want him back now.

Instead you knelt down beside him, hands reaching to your pockets for some bandages and emergency first aid. You weren’t a trained healer, being a squad 11 member yourself through your whole career, but you understood the basics.

“No use beating a dead horse,” you said, though your tone had warmed up. Maki would be sentenced for his betrayal to the Soul Society should he survive, but perhaps, just maybe, he could lessen his sentence by redeeming himself in the ongoing fights.

Then you could tell him what you still felt for him despite the pain he had left. Then you could be with him once more. Heal the wounds, take away the ache.

Though deep inside you knew that you were just preparing Maki for another suicidal road. The years had changed a lot, but a few things remained. Your hope and your love, but also his determination and sense of justice.


End file.
